capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
El Gado
, also known as "E.G.", is a character and a boss from the Final Fight series of beat 'em up games. He is a member of the Mad Gear Gang, a knife expert who answers to Rolento. Biography Appearance El Gado's appearances changes wildly between games, but what stays consistent is that he is a tall, thin man with black hair who wears fatigues, carries a knife (or several), and usually sports a mustache and beard. He often wears a headband, but in some appearances, he wears a beanie. In Final Fight and its variations, he wore green, but in the Street Fighter Alpha series, he had a dull yellow outfit. His fellow foot soldier, Holly Wood, shares a very similar appearance. El Gado is of Hispanic origin, and his fighting style is Souo-katsuken (Double Scorpion Tail technique). In his Shadaloo C.R.I. profile artwork, El Gado sports a white bandana, along with a greenish-white outfit with several belts holding knives strapped to his chest. He also wears green wraps around his wrists and ankles. Personality El Gado is portrayed as being a very stoic and secretive person, not telling many people about his past. He always sleeps with one eye open, causing him to be feared by many, even his friends. However, he seems to maintain a good relationship with Holly Wood, as the two regularly compete in knife throwing. Story Background El Gado's past is largely unknown, but apparently before coming to Metro City, he was trained in guerrilla warfare. Final Fight Revenge reveals his reason for joining the Mad Gear Gang, namely wanting to kill Rolento, who is apparently responsible for the death of his family. Final Fight El Gado appears in Final Fight as a common foot soldier for the Mad Gear Gang, working under Belger's orders in his bid to retain control over Metro City. ''Final Fight Revenge ''Final Fight Revenge expands on El Gado's backstory, revealing his desire for revenge against Rolento. In his ending, El Gado finally catches Rolento alone and puts a knife to his throat, causing Rolento to frantically bargain with him, telling him they can work it out and that he can make El Gado a very powerful man.http://www.streetfightercorporation.com/street_fighter_plot.txt Since Rolento is still alive by the time of Street Fighter Alpha 2, and El Gado is apparently still working for him (as seen in Rolento's win poses), it is likely he has accepted the offer. Gameplay and fighting style In the original Final Fight, El Gado is considered one of the elite foot soldiers of Mad Gear, showing exceptional agility, prowess and stamina (he, along with Andore, Poison and Wong Who, have the largest amount of HP in a non-boss character). His style is akin to Holly Wood, which relies on slides and gut punches while unarmed. During his idle stance, he can produce a knife and attack with a gut stab, a flying stabbing attack or throw the knife from a far distance. Other appearances ''Street Fighter'' animated series El Gado appeared in the Street Fighter cartoon series. Trivia *His name is derived from the Spanish word delgado, which means "slim". Gallery MightyFFElGado.png|''Mighty Final Fight'' File:ElGado.PNG|Portrait in Final Fight Revenge Image:SFA3RolentoHenchmen.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' References Category:Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Final Fight Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Beat 'em up Characters